With popularization of terminals, application programs developed for terminals increase. A user may freely download and install various application programs in a terminal. When facing a large quantity of application programs, the user needs to quickly select an interesting application program from these application programs.
In the prior art, a use model of an application program is established according to historical information of use of application programs by a user, an application program recommended for the user is determined according to current context information and the established use model of an application program, and then a list is generated and recommended to the user. Then the user selects an interesting application program from the list.
However, in the prior art, a large amount of historical information of use of application programs by a user is needed to establish a use model. When a user starts to use an application program, a larger amount of historical information cannot be provided for establishing a use model.